The Dark Moon, Lost
by Lizzy Lee
Summary: Devil May Cry-Sailor Moon cross-over. Two custom characters, Sailor Dark Moon and Sailor Dark Pluto.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Devil May Cry, or any of their characters. I do own Serenity/Sailor Dark Moon and Theresa/Sailor Dark Pluto, I made them up.

* * *

"Who are you and how the hell did you get here?" a young voice calls to me. He has a feeling about him I recognize. One I have felt before. I study the voice's body hard as I try to place him. He yells at me once again. "Answer me, child!" Then, as he raises a gun to me, I realize who this man was. The white hair, the tall, muscular figure, the young voice, it all belongs to the brother of a fellow scout. His hair was white at birth, though now he cannot be more than twenty-five years old. Without hesitating, I stand and concentrate on my inner soul, releasing Theresa, the tamed and controlled Mistress Nine. The man backs away in amazement.

My size changes from the height of an average thirteen year old to that of an eighteen year old. The length of my hair, previously at my chin, now reaches the floor, though it keeps it's black color and purple shine. The color of my eyes also remains the same dark violet shade through my transformation.

"Dante. How nice it is to see you," I call to the man, a charming tone to my voice. "You do remember me, don't you Dante?"

He puts his gun away, then turns around. "How could I? You are one painful memory, Miss Nine. Where is she?"

"Serenity? I don't know. Hotaru and Rini were together at a temple with Serena and Trista. Things happened and the last thing I remember is the darkness of silence and the bright moon vanishing."

"Damn. Vergil is starting to get annoying with his demands to see Serenity as soon as possible."

"Vergil, your evil twin brother? Isn't he-"

"I have spoken with him, Brother," a soprano voice calls from behind us. I turn around to see a young woman standing behind me. Her hair is short, about the height of her shoulders. I can feel my expression change from shocked to confused. The normal Serenity kept her hair just as Wicked Lady did, resembling Serena's with Rini's buns and cotton-candy pink color. Her clothes are even more of a change. Instead of the long black and red cut dress Wicked Lady once wore, she is wearing a short, long-sleeved fish-net dress.

"Serenity... What _happened_ to you?" I question her, curious as to the sudden change of styles.

"Ha ha," Dante chuckles with excitement. "She's full!" he says, overflowing with joy. "No more wussy Sailor Scout in her to hold her down from her true purpose in life."

With anger inside me, and my heart hurting, I rebel against his comment of a Sailor Scout. "For your information, Sailor Scouts are more than just little cry babies as Serena and Rini act. In time of great need, power, and depression, the Scouts are there for you. They aren't wussies, they're strong guardians who fight for love and what's right. If you can't accept that your sister is Sailor Dark Moon, then you can't accept her at all. Maybe she wasn't before she died, but she is only alive _because_ she is Sailor Dark Moon."

With a bit of shock at how I reacted, Serenity walks over to me and speaks to me quickly in a low, demanding voice. "Every word my brother said was true. My purpose is to be the demon princess I was at one point in time, and I cannot do that when I am tied down by the pathetic affairs of White Moon."

I stare at the figure before me, wondering if she is really Serenity. Before this today, she was able to transform into Sailor Dark Moon just as Serena would transform into Sailor Moon.

Serenity and Dante shared the same father, Sparda, and had different mothers. Dante's mother was Eva, and Serenity's mother is unknown. Serenity always had the cotton-candy pink hair and red eyes.

Serenity did not live with Dante and his twin brother, Vergil, for she lived with her mother. She did not find out she had a brother until after she was reborn. Serenity was reported dead at the age of eighteen. Her body shut down with her soul trapped inside the motionless body. Many years later, the soul was released from its prison when Wise Man unknowingly used it to possess Rini. Wicked Lady, the evil creation, had the same hair and eye color as Serenity and Rini, though the hair style represented an older, longer style of Rini's.

When Rini was awoken inside the body of Wicked Lady with the help of the Sailor Scouts, Serenity's soul didn't leave Rini's body. Instead, the soul became an "inner soul" inside the small lady. Once Rini learned of this, she trained to control the soul, and restore it to its original form of Serenity, the younger sister of Dante. This is how Serenity was reborn, and why it seems impossible to me that she is standing here as an individual, without Rini.

It was after Rini could transform into Serenity that she learned that Serenity could also transform into a Sailor Scout. Sailor Dark Moon had been reborn into Serenity, just as Sailor Moon was reborn into Serena, when she was reborn as the inner soul of Rini. Sailor Dark Moon wore the same uniform as the other scouts, and had the hair accessories just as Sailor Mini Moon did. Her boots reached the bottom of her knees, and were dark magenta colored with the white stripe lining the top. The skirt, collar, and gloves were also the same shade of magenta as the boots. The button on the bow tie was also this shade of pink, though the actual bow was dark red. The gem in the center of the tiara was dark magenta as well.

Although Serenity could transform into Sailor Dark Moon using the phrase, "Dark Moon Star Power," and Super Sailor Dark Moon using the phrase, "Dark Moon Crystal Power," I doubt she can any more. Now she is an individual, she is no longer connected to the White Moon, or even to the Dark Moon.

"Serenity... What about Rini? What about Sailor Dark Moon? They need you, you need them. Wise Man combined your soul with Rini's to possess her, remember? That's how you were reborn, that's how you are here now. Because Rini was strong enough to control you and restore you, you were able to live as you were. Don't you remember?"

Serenity laughs. "You think I care about what they've done? Wise Man recreated me, not the Sailor Scouts. I _let_ Rini take control of me. She's far from strong enough to control me! I don't need her, any of them. I remember nothing of what you say."

"They held her down!" Dante screams at me.

"What is wrong with you? Dante, you've never been this... hostile towards us."

"I put up with you for the sake of my sister. Now she's back from the dark side, I don't have to put on the act any more."

My mouth falls open. "She's back from the dark side? She has stepped over to it!"

"The only dark side is where the worthless _pretty soldiers_ are," he snickers.

"I... I cannot believe I am hearing this... The hostility from both of you is just... unbelievable..."

I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn to see a darkened figure walking up to us. I take a step back, not being able to identify the man. As he comes forward, I can see that he is identical to Dante, with the white hair and tall, muscled body. Though Dante is wearing a dark red outfit, this man's outfit is dark blue and black. I guess this is Dante's once-brainwashed twin brother, Vergil.

"Ah, Vergil, so you _are_ here," Dante calls to the man. Apparently I am right. "Yeah, she is," Dante says, answering an unspoken question. Can Dante read minds, or can the two half-demons communicate silently?

"She was trying to convince Serenity that she needs the Sailor Scouts in her life." There is a short pause, and I assume they are communicating silently again. "I'm not quite sure," he says, chuckling. Trying to make sense of the conversation, I guess he asked what she needed us in her life for, though I am not certain. After a few seconds, Dante nods. "With pleasure," he adds with a smile.

The man looks to Serenity, and she, too, nods. "I've been waiting for this," she comments, smirking.

I have a feeling that they are going to attack, so I quickly close my eyes. "Dark Pluto Planet Power!" I call, hoping I have enough time to transform into a Sailor Scout.

After my transformation, I see that Dante and Serenity have their weapon out, ready to attack. Dante has his signature hand guns, Ebony and Ivory, drawn, and Serenity has a rather large sword held upright behind her back. Their brother is also gone, and I feel slightly better that it will only be two to one. I know I'll probably not survive this battle, knowing my opponents are both half demon. I close my eyes and wish I'll at least put up a good fight.

When I open them, I see Dante pulling the trigger to one of his guns, Ebony. I quickly duck and roll to the side twice, dodging the bullet fired from Ivory, and clasp my hands together as if I'm praying. I fold my fingers over each other, but leave my two index fingers up, similar to the hand sign used in one of Sailor Mars's attack. I concentrate my powers, and call out the name of my attack. It is just seconds after Dante fired his guns at me, and my attack has now clouded his vision. All he can see is dark grey objects in a black environment. It probably won't stop him, but hopefully it will slow him down.

He curses quite loudly, and Serenity swipes the sword in front of her in a upward motion. A red wave cuts through the air at me, and again I roll to the side to dodge the attack, but I can feel it slice the skin of my left heel. I, too, curse, but ignore the pain, willing myself to fight.

Once again, I clasp my hands together, closing my eyes. I raise my right arm straight above my head, and leave my left hand in front of my chest. Both hands form half a fist, leaving my index and middle fingers straight up. I call out the name of my attack, and direct it towards Dante by looking directly at him, opening my eyes. I'll know my attack hits Dante when he screams out in pain.

He drops his guns and collapses to the ground as a burst of pain escapes his mouth. I can see the blackness in his eyes, and know his vision is still darkened. He begins cursing wildly, and Serenity charges at me, her sword held behind her back again. I stand, leaning my weight on my good ankle, and hop back a few times, though I am not fast enough. Serenity is at my side, swiping her sword up, slicing into my arm as I collapse. I quickly roll backwards, trying to get away from Serenity and her deadly sword.

Before I can move again, hindered by my bleeding ankle, she jabs her sword into my leg, and puts one of Dante's guns to my neck as she leans closer to me. "If you do not agree to work with us, then I will be forced to pull this trigger," she says to me, in a low, charming voice. "What is your answer?"

I can feel the cold tip of the gun is pushed harder against my neck and she waits for my answer. Knowing it will do no good to go against them, I have no choice but to go with them, for now. I sigh, though it is painful. "I-I'll w-work," I begin, and she lightens up slightly, "with you."

She leans back, and her facial expression changes from disappointed to demanding. "You must transform back into Hotaru and remain in that form," she says coldly.

"Fine with me," I say, not letting her get to me. Her facial expression turns into one of anger as she pulls the sword from my leg. I close my eyes, and concentrate of transforming back into my human form of Theresa. Once that transformation is complete, I concentrate again to transform back into my normal form of Hotaru.

I was born Hotaru Tomoe, and like Rini, I can become Theresa through transformation. I was told that after Mistress Nine was defeated, her body and essence dissolved into nothingness, and I was reborn as a baby. However, her soul never dissolved, as it was imprisoned in my heart, much as Serenity's soul was imprisoned in Rini's. I, too, learned of this as I got older, and decided I could control it and release it as another form of mine, giving Mistress Nine her freedom.

I later realized that Mistress Nine was an unnamed alien parasite, and that Mistress Nine was just the entity given to her by the Daimon Germatoid. Knowing _Mistress Nine_ wasn't much of a name at all, I decided to give her a real name. I came up with Theresa, basing it on Sailor Pluto's human name, Trista.

Also, like Serenity, I can become Sailor Dark Pluto through Theresa. I can also transform into Super Sailor Dark Pluto using the phrase, "Dark Pluto Crystal Power." Unlike the other Sailor Scouts, Serenity and I do not need broaches or pens to transform. I guess that is because we are Dark Moon scouts instead of White Moon scouts, though I'm not entirely sure.

After my transformations are complete, I collapse from the wound in my leg. Serenity looks at me with cold, blood-red eyes. "I suppose you'll need a bandage for that, or something..." Her words trail off at the end, clearly showing she hasn't a care about my needs. She looks at Dante, who is on his hands and knees, face towards the ground, recovering from my attacks. I can't see his eyes fully, so I cannot tell if he can see clearly yet.

"Well, deal with it, for now, until I get Dante fully recovered. I can't have you stronger than him..." Again, her words trailed off, not paying much attention to me. Though she watches me like a hawk, I can tell her caring attention is on her wounded Brother. I wonder when they became so close...

I close my eyes, and begin to drift off. I can feel the world spinning around me, though I am sure I am laying still on the cold ground. I begin to wonder where I am. Much later, though I am not sure how long it's been, I start to hear voices around my head.

"She's out, I think," a young, male voice announces. I try to think of his name...

"Leave her, maybe she'll die," a high soprano voice says. I cannot place the voice to anyone.

"We should get her some care. She might be of some use to us, Serenity."

"Fine, do as you wish, _Dante_, but I'm not going to baby-sit the scout."

They continue to talk, but I cannot hear them anymore, though I can feel they haven't moved from my side. The nothingness fills my mind, and I lose conciseness...

* * *

-- This is just chapter one... I'm not sure how I like the acutal story, so please leave reviews telling me what you think of it. If others like it, I'll finish it. I'm not sure about it, though. Right now, I'm working on my Naruto fanfic. (10.27) --


End file.
